


The Trouble with Punishments

by theweird1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Punishments, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Spanking, loving magnus, non-magic au, past mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: “I...I lied to...you, Sir.” The words hung heavy in the air. It weighed on both of their hearts. Leaning forward he tipped Alec’s head up to look into his blue eyes.“Yes, good boy. Now tell me why you lied.” Alec tried to look down, but Magnus held his chin firm. “Alexander.”“I didn’t...I didn’t use my safeword.” There it was. Alec could use his safeword at any moment and Magnus would stop, no matter what. But he hadn't.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	The Trouble with Punishments

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as HM500 from The HuntersMoon Discord, but became too big to be contained.
> 
> Dedicated to all my friends over there, especially you [Toby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise).
> 
> This is my first time writing BDSM, I hope it went well.

Alec never broke the rules. He had always been a good boy until he couldn’t be. That was why he had tried self harm and sleeping around. He was always trying to stop the pain in his heart. Nothing seemed to stop the ache until Magnus came into his life. The man was so much more than Alec ever thought he could help. Good looking, rich, successive, compassionate, good in bed. Well the last one was not a requirement, but it was definitely a plus. 

Alec had been interning for the Fell, Bane, and Loss law firm. Alec didn’t want to be a lawyer but his father expected him to. Magnus was the first person to really see what was happening to him. He helped Alec work out of that dark place in his life. He helped him come out to his family and do what he truly wanted to do, write. 

They had known each other for three years and dating for one when Alec found the toy box in the back corner of his boyfriend’s closet. Magnus had been patient and understanding as he explained everything related to that box. It intrigued Alec and soon he found that he liked certain aspects of BDSM. One of them being on his knees for his boyfriend.

It was nearly six months of training before they went out in public. They had their limits and their kinks that they would indulge in. Alec loved to be forced to suck Magnus off in the back of the club while others watched. But neither of them wanted to share or add another person in. Alec was too territorial over his boyfriend for that. In all their trips to the club Alec had found people that Magnus had been intimate with before they were together. It never bothered him until he met Meliorn. 

Meliorn was a dancer at the club and very pushy. He was more of a switch than a sub and never shy at showing Magnus he was interested in a threesome. Magnus turned him down each time, but that didn’t stop Meliron from hanging around. The more he did, the more uncomfortable Alec felt, but he never told Magnus. 

Meliorn was really trying for it tonight. He was explaining his latest sexual adventure, Alec didn't like hearing them, but he kept quiet as usual. But when the talk started to take a turn in blood play and knife play Alec went tense beside Magnus. Alec was sensitive to this type of talk, but he never told Magnus. Magnus seemed to notice and asked him if he was alright. He should have said no, he should have used his safeword, but he didn’t. He just shook his head and said he was fine. It must have been at this moment that it dawned on Magnus. 

“I am sorry, Meliron. I just remember something I need to take care of at home.” Meliron tried to say he could help, but Magnus stopped him in his tracks. “He is my sub, he will never be yours, now back off!” Alec had never seen Magnus so angry. He tried to apologize but Magnus just pulled him up and out of the club. When they got home Alec was told to go put his clothes away and then meet Magnus by the bed. They both need a moment to cool off. Punish was coming but Magnus would never punish him while upset. Alec took off his tank and skinny jeans, putting them both in the hamber. He wiped off the make up with a couple of wipes before he went out to face his punishment.

Magnus sat down on the bed, opening his button down shirt. To say Magnus had been furious was to put it lightly. He would never, ever put his boyfriend in any position that would hurt him in any way. When it came to the dynamics of their relationship Magnus took it very seriously. That was why he was upset that Alec had lied to him

He heard the patting of bare feet as they came out of his luxury dressing room. When you were New York’s best attorney you could afford such luxuries. Looking up from the spot on the floor he zoned in on his boyfriend of almost two years.

Alec came from a very conservitive family where everything had to be just so. When they met Alec was already half down a spiraling circle of self-destruction. It had taken years of talking and crying and therapy for Alec to finally come out to his family. They had made promises to each other that they would never lie or cheat and yet Alec had broken his promise.

“Kneel.” Slowly Alec knelt on the fluffy run next to Magnus’ humongous bed. “What happened tonight?” Alec was naked save for the black collar around his neck. The small tag from the d-ring spelled out who exactly Alec belonged to 

“I ruined our night, Sir.”

“How did you ruin our night?” This took a little more time to answer. Magnus could almost see the cogs working in Alec’s brain. The boy was trying to put all the blame on himself, which for the most part was true, but Magnus was not innocent either.

“Alexander.” The voice was firm but not sharp.

“I embarrassed you.”

“No. Try again.” This time Alec fidgeted. 

“I...I lied to...you, Sir.” The words hung heavy in the air. It weighed on both of their hearts. Leaning forward he tipped Alec’s head up to look into his blue eyes. 

“Yes, good boy. Now tell me why you lied.” Alec tried to look down, but Magnus held his chin firm. “Alexander.”

“I didn’t...I didn’t use my safeword.” There it was. Alec could use his safeword at any moment and Magnus would stop, no matter what. But he hadn't.

“Why?”

“I didn’t want to embarrass you, Sir.” Magnus raised a brow and Alec continued. “He was your friend, I didn’t want to be rude.”

“So you sat there, uncomfortable the whole time when all you would have had to say was one little word.” Alec started to open his mouth but Magnus pressed his finger to those beautiful lips. “Alec, no matter what is going on or who is around you can safeword out of anything.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s dark hair. 

“I know you are, but you still have earned a punishment.” Alec nodded. “Over my lap.” Leaning back Magnus let his boyfriend climb over him. Alec was incredibly tall that his feet and hands could be flat on the ground. “Start counting.”

The first mark came down fast. Alec gasped out the number, “One.” Barely a break and then a second one. The pain tingling across his hot skin as pleasure shot through is core. He both loved and hated this punishment. He had to keep his mind on the number of hits or he would have to start over. There were never more than ten, but starting over would mean trouble for his ass.

“Tttwo.”

“A little slow on that one, pet. We are just getting started.” Alec could almost hear the smile in his boyfriend’s voice. Magnus enjoyed spanking him, well they both did when it was for pleasure. Punishment was another thing. The next few came quickly. Alec was starting to lose himself in the haze of pain and pleasure. 

“Almost there, pet. You have only three more.” 

“Eight.” 

“Nine.” 

“Ten” The hand came down again but this time it just rubbed over his red flesh. 

“Good boy, Alexander. Such a good boy.”

“Kiss, Sir?” 

“Oh yes.” Helping Alec to stand up and shaky legs he pulled Alec close and kissed him. It was a slow and sensual kiss. It conveyed all the love Magnus had for his boyfriend. But he did also notice that Magnus was very hard. 

“Sir, may I?” Magnus smiled and kissed him one last time. 

“On the bed, chest to bed and spread those cheeks for me. You are not to come until I tell you.” Alec flushed but did so. He laid on the bed and reached back. Magnus came back with the lube, worked him open and then slicked himself up.

Alec held himself open as Magnus thrust inside. It would not be long. A few pumps was all his love had in him. Spanking always did this. Alec, on the other hand, had to last. He had to last until Magnus told him. If he came without permission he would just get in trouble all over again.

“Fuck, Sir, please.” Alec whimpered. His fingers were so tight around his reddened ass that he was trembling.

“I will take as long as I want.” Came the sultry voice behind him, but even as he teased Magnus’ hips were thrusting widely. Alec was so close it hurt. 

“Sir, please. I can’t...” Reaching around Magnus squeezed on Alec’s cock to stave off the orgasm. Alec thrashed and whined but he was thankful. He could not stand another spanking so close to this one. A few more thrusts and Magnus was coming, spirting his seed inside Alec. Alec moaned and smiled into the bed. He would have to wear a plug to keep it all in. Alec loved that. 

The hand let go of his cock and Magnus started to thrust again, pushing come out of Alec and deeper. 

“Come for me, pet. Let me see.” Alec didn’t need to be told twice. He came almost instantaneously. His body curving into a perfect arch as he covered the bed in his seed.

They both laid there panting for a few moments until Magnus moved to get the plug. Alec was a mess but Magnus managed to push as much come back into him as possible. With the plug secured he laid over Alec again. 

“Good boy. Always my good boy.” Alec smiled deeply. 

“Thank you, Magnus.”


End file.
